Oni Keeper 2: Climax Charge
by Yamagogger
Summary: After the Defeat of Kurushimi and the Defeat of the Sorcerer, Theresa has fully embraced her new life of being the True Keeper of the Legendary Oni, However, Theresa's greatest challenge is just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1: The Reawakening of Evil

**Chapter 1: The Reawakening of Evil**

 **Norrisville High Weightlifting room...About two months after 'Climatic Showdown'**

Several jocks were rather impressed at the sight of Theresa Fowler lifting up some weights, she sighed loudly as she quickly noticed the small audience, they looked at her surprising strength never expecting a lot of upper body strength from a girl no less, she scoffed venomously at them before returning back to her now daily workout, somewhat unnerved that the jocks had their jaws agape at a young teenage girl that's actually lifting weights,

As the True Oni Keeper, she now does all the fighting as the Legendary three provided her with the Oni-sword altered weapons, so because of this, she feels obligated to train herself in order to become an even stronger Oni Keeper, something that the Legendary three always question, Theresa smiled to herself, happy that she was accepting her new role in life and actually doing things that can help her fit into that role, this includes actually gaining some muscle and letting her hair grow out a bit, her pony-tail being a bit longer than it was before her adventure into Old Norrisville.

It's been two months since Kurushimi was defeated, Mizuwani died, and was given the Oni Sword to become a true Oni Keeper, Norrisville has been relatively quiet since that whole ordeal, really quiet, no Oni attacks whatsoever, almost as if they were slowly gaining their strength through the passing weeks building up an army of brutal Oni that will ravage the town if they released, Theresa expressed this theory, she was then told by everyone that she just being paranoid, by everyone, literally everyone, Shirokuma, Kazeryu, Pichigaru, Cassie, Lyra, Debbie, Deneb, Vega, so she decided to take their words to heart by training her body, basically preparing herself if evil approaches.

Theresa was finished with her daily workout, happy that she completed her strength training, she grabbed her large duffel bag which contained her normal clothes along with the Oni sword, the Legendary three were quite impressed with Theresa's effort when it comes to improving her body, she left the weight lifting room, wanting to talk to the Legendary Three for some casual small talk as she prepared for a walk home.

"Do you guys need anything before we back home?" She asked the Legendary three as she casually exited the room and into the outside, she was brushed by the relentless rays of the sun, she didn't seem to be bothered by the heat.

 **'...No...But thank you for asking Theresa..."** Shirokuma said, being the answer for the other two, Theresa sighed but nevertheless thanked the Golden Samurai for giving her a clear answer.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit distraught..." Theresa retorted, this time, it was the Golden Samurai that sighed loudly, he tone of voice quickly became very serious.

 **'You need some rest...You don't have to constantly put your body under pressure...There hasn't been a single Oni attack for a while...the Master is defeated...There is no more Oni...'** Shirokuma said, Theresa raised an eyebrow, never expecting such words from the critique-filled Shirokuma.

"But never you know Shirokuma, for all we know, I'm the right one in this argument, for all we know, there could be a new force of Oni's slowly brewing below or hidden in Norrisville! Probably planning a plan that can result in the total destruction of Norrisville!" Theresa said, it was Pichigaru that responded to Theresa's greatly paranoid words.

"Oni That Are Created In Mass Quantity Are Not Smart Enough To Do Things Like That...Its Been Two Months Flower...Stop worrying...You deserve a rest after all that drama two months ago..." Pichigaru said, Theresa quickly noticed that Pichigaru's was using the new nickname that Pichigaru recently gave her.

"...When you put that way...I guess your right..." Theresa said, despite her honest-sounding words, she still fully believed that there was a deep danger brewing, she didn't know where, she didn't know how, but she knows that their is evil lurking in the darkest corners of Norrisville, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

She was there when the Sorcerer was defeated by Randy Cunningham, it was those incredibly inconvenient days when she actually believed she wouldn't need to bring the Oni sword to school just in case something bad would happen, she comforted Randy afterwards but he was generally more focused on Howard, so she hasn't talked to him ever since, she told her family about the events and they were rather pleased about the Sorcerer being defeated, happy that they and a small couple are probably the last of their kind, of course, Theresa apologized for being a bit too straight-forward with that fact that the Legendary three along with Deneb and Vega are the only Oni alive.

Nevertheless Theresa still remains diligent despite the lack of Oni creation, staying focused in an unpredictable and wild town like Norrisville.

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

Randy was really fathoming in the fact that the Sorcerer was defeated, as in, the Ninja's main enemy, was defeated, he was really taking it easily, despite the broken continuity now, should he still take the final lesson and pass the mask down to the next successor? Or should he keep the mask for theirs really no more threats in Norrisville? Besides the occasional Mcfist experimental accidents, there wasn't really anything to fight.

Nevertheless Randy was enjoying his normal life with the added bonus of being the Ninja, he was content with his life surprisingly, the only thing that seems to be missing however was a romantic other, but then again, why need romance when you have bromance?

After defeating the Sorcerer and literally right next to his best friends house, he spends most of the time after school with his best friend Howard Weinerman playing video games at either one's house, since it truly didn't matter for they literally live right next to each other.

Of course, similar to the certainty of rain, the call of the Ninja will rise once from a great evil, the only difference here is that Randy is completely unaware of this new evil unlike the Oni Keeper of Norrisville.

* * *

 **Elsewhere Once More...in a place underground Norrisville...**

Pained groans and agonizing screams filled the dark and brutal cell-holding halls underground the semi-mundane town of Norrisville, bestial froth-covered roars and blood-bolstered bellows always followed after, the savage Oni roared and screamed as they tried to get out of their cages with razor-ridden bites and sword-lice claws but to no avail, they hunger for violence and craved destruction, lacking the general sentience that a normal Oni has.

The Sorcerer always kept vials of corrupting magic just in case he wanted to have a transportable ways of creating Oni's, it's unknown who decided to keep the vials and use the green demonic liquid to make a rather formidable force of common but still fear-inducing Oni, maybe it was an Oni itself that created this dark and brutal prison.

The Dark Oni lumbered through its cell-ridden halls he wore a dark cloak that covered his armor, his frame was big and bulky and he was about eight feet tall, following close behind him was a human surprisingly, he wore clothes of that of a scientist or a medical doctor, he had old white hair and had a thin and feeble frame, he wore glasses on his crooked nose and had sunken and small eyes to compliment his small glasses.

the Dark Oni groaned and growled as the human scientist jotted down more and more notes like some stereotype, the cells filled with Oni roared and screamed as they saw the human, wanting the human's blood be spilled.

"Malvadine,,,Tell me that you have finished with your pondering," The Dark Oni said, his voice was low but surprisingly very calm ungravely, greatly contrasting his size and his title, the scientist now known as Malvadine spoke in an old but noticeably wise tone.

"I have, the replication process will take some time however, I suggest we should keep our heads low until the time being..." The Scientist known as Malvadine said as he readjusted his glasses, The Dark Oni nodded in response as he continued on his scroll through the dark prison, with his human scientist following close behind him, such a strange thing indeed, to see a human cooperating with an Oni.

"Pyrus...I suggest you should scout the town before you send out a couple of your foot soldiers." Malvadine said to the Dark Oni now known as Pyrus, he was silent but he nodded nonetheless, he went deeper in the halls of cages and cells, the cages becoming more confined and more heavily fortified than before, the first cell that he went to had a glass cell instead of the iron bars, inside the light was absent but Pyrus and Malvadine could see a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the darkness of the cell.

With a growl and a pointing hand, Pyrus ordered Malvadine to open the cage, the human scientist did so, opening up the heavy-duty glass cage, the pair of yellow glowing eyes only blinked as it waited for Pyrus's command.

"Curio,,,I want you to go to the world above,,,find out who are the one's who protect the land that bounded the Master,,," Pyrus said to the silent Oni named Curio, it nodded quietly as suddenly it's yellow glowing eyes disappeared in the darkness of the cell, much to Malvadine's surprise.

"Are you sure about that Master Pyrus? Sending an Oni who knows little to the outside world...That isn't logical..." He said to Pyrus, the Dark Oni listened to the scientist intently despite having his back turned against him.

"I need you here,,,And In order to learn the outside world,,,We must experience the outside world,,," Pyrus said to the old and feeble scientist, actually having a good response to the scientist's knowledgeable words, Malvadine sighed in response, not wanting to argue with the Dark Oni.


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoners of the Damned

**Chapter 2: Prisoners of the Damned**

 **The Prison...More specifically the kitchen...**

"!Come on everyone! !These meaty bits aren't going to be fried itself!" A Female Oni said as she was sloppily adding more pieces of meat and sweets into vats of multiple deep fryers, her voice being light and a bit poppish, the female Oni laughed gleefully as several other Oni did the same, adding more random of pieces of meat and flesh into other vats of deep fryers, all in the while Pyrus and Doctor Malvadine was silently watching the Female Oni pick out random pieces of batter-beaten and oil-basted food, she laughed gleefully once more as she opened her mouth revealing two rows of incredibly sharp teeth and began to start chowing down of the greased delectables.

Pyrus sighed mildly at Kaninigami's gluttony, she was blissfully unaware of her faults, happily hogging down her food like some kind of fat bloated pig, dirtying her paper-white hands, she moaned happily after finishing a plate of fried meat, afterward she quickly noticed Pyrus who was simply staring at the Female Oni, trying to not insult her eating manners.

"!Oh! !Hello Pyrus! ?What brings you to my humble but delicious abode?" Kaninigami asked as she showed the Dark Oni a plate of pieces of fried meat and other things indescribable due to being underneath a thick layer of fried batter, she smiled at the Dark Oni revealing her now fried-bit ridden set of savage sharp teeth, Pyrus once again sighed loudly as Kaninigami began engorging herself once more, her gluttony being a glaring factor from all the stares that she has been receiving ever since she was created.

Kaninigami was a strange Oni especially since she was a rare female Oni, she was six feet tall, her hair was long, faded, and blonde, her hair reaching all the way to her waist, she wore a unzipped black mouth mask that reveals her mouth, her eyes were not covered, revealing her yellow iris-less eyes, she wore a white heavily detailed dress that covered her tall but nevertheless petite form,her dress had various plates of metal weaving fittingly with the cloth of the dress, making her dress seem like an armored dress that only a beautiful lady of war should wear, and to top it all off, her long faded blonde hair is complimented with a purple heart-shaped hair pin.

The only feature that Kaninigami has that represents the animal she used to be was that she had a she wore a black glove that was bladed with what it looks to be a pair of boar tusks, Kaninigami giggled loudly while chomping down several more pieces of deep-fried bugs and mammals as Pyrus left the kitchen, not wanting to deal with Kaninigami's messy eating habits.

* * *

 **The Recreational Room...**

Pyrus sighed loudly as Professor Malvadine followed close behind, Pyrus decided to check upon the recreational room, the recreational room was rather large and spacious, once it was for human prisoners who wanted to have some peace and quiet, now it's the main source of loud oni-bolstered noise in the entire room.

"Kyoryu Vlue reporting for duty!" One of the Kyoryu Oni's said with a ludicrously bombastic and completely over the top pose, pointing out a white-gloved finger to the Dark Oni while he did so.

The Kyoryu Oni's were a rather strange group, they had similar body's to that of a human, but they seemed to be armored like edgy Japanese transforming superheroes that want to make fashion statements, wearing full armored suits with heavy dyed in primary colors such as red, blue and yellow, and always having a white scarf around their neck as they try desperately to make their scarfs blow heroically in the wind, despite being in an underground prison that literally has no form of wind whatsoever.

Kyoryu blue laughed before his partners appeared in puffs of different colored smoke, violet, red, yellow, green and gold respectively, they all laughed as they quickly did a roll call.

"Kyoryu Green! Reporting for duty!" Kyoryu Green said as he did a more subdued pose but nevertheless did a pose to begin with.

"Kyoryu Yellow! Reporting for duty!" Kyoryu Yellow said as he did an intimidating pose.

"Kyoryu Violet! Reporting for duty!" Kyoryu Violet said as he did a prideful and arrogant-infused pose.

"Kyoryu White! Reporting for duty!" Kyoryu White said as he did a calm but nevertheless exaggerated pose.

"Kyoryu Red! Reporting for duty!" Kyoryu Red said as he did a bombastic but heroic pose.

"We are!...The Kyoryu Striders!" They all said before a color-infused explosion exploded right behind the posing Oni, Pyrus sighed loudly as he facepalmed at his allies over the top entrance despite only being here to check upon by Professor Malvadine.

The Kyoryu Striders were the first real experiment that Malvadine did, what he did was that he tested the Oni-making liquid by implementing the liquid in the same watering hole to five different animals of differentiating color.

the result was a group of over-the-top Oni's who are more focus on doing 'cool' and 'awesome' poses rather than actual training and fighting, they pretty much take the space in the abandoned recreational center, trying to figure out cool things to do while they wait for any missions, Pyrus pretty much regretted this decision to even go to the Recreation room from that point on, quickly getting a massive migraine from the Kyoryu Oni's.

"Malvadine,,,Let's just go to the prayer room," Pyrus said after the Kyoryu Striders started to dance and jump with joy due to being self-proud of their supposedly awesome entrance.

"Haha! He's only saying that Because he's too awestruck with our poses!" Kyoryu Blue said loudly, causing his partners to laugh and chant like a group of overzealous and overconfident frat boys.

* * *

 **Prayer Room...**

The Prayer Room used to have many things relating to religious repenting, it used to have a confession box for the catholic, a compass in order for the Muslim to pray in the right direction and a massive cross for Christians, it used to have priests so that some prisoners would have a voice of hope to go to when their ends seem nigh.

Now its more like the recreational room, empty, but it was lifeless rather than loud, being the polar opposite to what it once, the compass was shattered and the dial was completely broken, the cross was crooked bent, and the confession box doors were unhinged and removed, the seats were aged and almost petrified, the prayer room light's were broken, being almost pitch black in terms of darkness, what was in the middle of the Prayer room was a human surprisingly, the human was silently sitting on the ground, his legs crossed and his eyes shut.

",,,Ryan,,," Pyrus said to the human, the human scoffed but nevertheless spoke, giving Pyrus a smug smile.

"What do you need Pyrus?" The human known as Ryan said as Pyrus entered deeper into the prayer room, his voice being surprisingly light for a human, Pyrus growled at the human but nevertheless spoke to him, Oryan stood up and almost cockily walked up to Pyrus, bearing a small smile on his tanned face, his brown hair being long but clean and cut, almost as if the water in the prison was still working and Ryan just so happens to have a box of soap and several bottles of the best shampoo Norrisville has to offer.

"I need you to scout the world above,,,Gain their trust,,," Pyrus said to the human, who toyingly and playfully nodded in response, dusting off his black leather jacket and then dusting off his red jeans with a quick pat of his hands.

"Alright, I'll be back before dinner time." The Human said with a light chuckle, chuckling at his own joke like some kind of annoying self-proud comedian, causing the Dark Oni to slightly shudder in response from Ryan's grating personality.

"C'mon Yumimaru...Let's get some sunshine!" Ryan said as suddenly what appeared in Ryan's hand was a golden metal head of a bat, the metal bat known as Yumimaru screeched and growled as Ryan quickly placed Yumimaru in his pocket and quickly walked away from Pyrus, but not before spitting on the ground next to him and scoffing smugly.

* * *

 **The Morgue...**

Before the prison was abandoned, the morgue was only used whether or not the prisoners died before their sentence was fully over, they got to get rid of the bodies somehow so they believed that cremation was the way to go when it comes to disposing of bodies, now the morgue is almost caked in the stench of rotten meat and Oni flesh, the ovens bearing massive amounts of meat and flesh, whether or not if it was Oni flesh or human flesh was up for debate.

The Oni that lives in this Morgue was that of the silent type, quietly and quickly hacking up pieces of unidentifiable meat to be used by Kaninigami later, the Oni was taller than Pyrus almost being eight feet tall, he wore heavily but also crude greaves with a tasset, his whole left arm was armored in pieces of iron and steel, bearing a large shoulderpad on his left shoulder while his right arm had nothing except a leather glove, revealing his heavily-scaley grey skin, he wore this tattered executioner's hood, the black cowl not doing any help covering his incredibly blood-ridden razor-sharp teeth, his white eyes and his devilishly pointy ears.

"Enjoying your daily job of making space,,,Nikuken?" The Dark Oni said to the Oni known as Nikuken, he growled in response as he glared at Pyrus, but the Butcher Oni only seemed to ease up when Malvadine spoke to him.

"I got your pills...Remember to take them with some water..." Malvadine said as he pulled out a small prescription case of red and yellow pills, with careful and slow hands, Nikuken grabbed the pill case out of Malvadine's frail and bony hands, nodding to the professor respectfully and murmuring a low growl as a form of thanks, something that Pyrus always notice whenever Nikuken needs a check up or whenever Nikuken needs another supply of pills.

Malvadine went back to where he usually is, behind Pyrus's shadow, Nikuken went back glaring at Pyrus, not wanting to speak with the Dark Oni and would rather want to interact with the Human Professor behind him, Nikuken with a loud scoff went back to hacking away meat and storing them in the Morgue's various cremators, but not before opening up his small orange case and popping a pill into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Chapter 3: Two Sides of The Same Coin**

 **Norrisville High**

Theresa placed a few books into her locker, what she didn't do that faze the Legendary Three was that she didn't place the Oni sword into the locker, she was holding the sword through the duffel bag, and she seems to never ever letting go, the Legendary Three did not want to accuse Theresa of being paranoid especially of how defensive she was when they spoke about it, Theresa hummed quietly to herself as she was greeted by several students passing by, she always waved back, she never got reactions like this before.

Before even meeting Shirokuma and getting wrapped in this new set circumstances of being the Oni Keeper, Theresa was one of the most unpopular students in school, she honestly had no real clue why, maybe it was her weird purple hair, maybe it was her liking to baton-twirling, or maybe it was due to her semi-apparent crush to Randy Cunningham, either way, she was an unpopular kid that only had other weirdos as friends.

After meeting the Legendary Four however, her whole social status has changed, it was probably due to the Legendary three's contributions when it comes to her daily school life, Shirokuma would always partially possess Theresa when it comes to art, Kazeryu would always do gym and Pichigaru would always do lunch, ever since Mizuwani died, the Legendary three are contributing to Theresa's schoolwork a lot more than usual, being a lot more persistent than before, maybe they just view it as a way to cope with their lost.

Nevertheless Theresa was being treated like one of the popular kids, despite still being a freshman and a baton-twirling goody-good as some used to say about her, she had to admit, she was of kind of glad of this new status, it basically means that no one would want to pick on her, and that mean's she'll be forced to be partially possessed by any of the Legendary Three so that they can lay a proper lesson when it comes to messing with her for no good reason.

It was lunchtime, Theresa was honestly hungry, so Pichigaru understandably didn't partially possess her, Theresa got a bag lunch from home, it was cooked by her mother with a bit of tampering from Shirokuma, something that Theresa was really grateful for, Theresa's mother decided to experiment by making Theresa a lunch that mainly consists of steak, Shirokuma added a couple of carrots so at least Theresa won't have a lunch that was only protein.

She took a bite out of one of the carrots that were in her bag as she sat on one of the tables far off at the edge of the lunchroom, she was joined by her two friends Cassie and Lyra, they weren't wearing their marching band uniforms which is a rare occurrence at least according to Theresa's knowledge, they were wearing dresses, Lyra was wearing a green sundress and Cassie was wearing a yellow sundress.

Regardless of their fashion choices, they talked about their day, they talked about how Deneb and Vega were so inclined in their families history, Theresa smiled at this interesting fact, Deneb and Vega were nice people when she interacted with them back at Ancient Norrisville, so it's good that they have two keepers that were just as friendly. Theresa finished her meal with a delighted sigh, she took a sip of some lunch milk.

"Can I sit here with you all?" A voice asked behind Theresa, Theresa quickly turned around to see a boy that looked like he was a year older than Theresa, he wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt, he wore a black belt with his red jeans, his hair was brown but noticeably long, his skin was somewhat pale and his eyes were suspiciously yellow, something that Theresa quickly noticed.

"Sure...Why not right?" Theresa responded as Cassie and Lyra nodded in response, the boy with a thankful smile sat down right next to Theresa, he also had a baggie lunch, except most of his lunch mainly consists of extremely fried food, it was so battered that it was hard to know whether or not the fried food was meat or vegetables.

"Sense you're sitting with us, you mind if you can tell us your name?" Lyra asked, he laughed almost politely before answering, it was clear that he wasn't expecting someone to ask for his name.

"My name is Ryan...Nice to meet you all..." the teenager known as Ryan said, waiting for the Three Oni Keepers to greet themselves to him, they introduced themselves to Ryan, and lunch returned back to normal, Ryan only needed a seat to sit down so he didn't really talk to the three after eating his grease-logged lunch.

There was one thing that had to be pointed out, Theresa admittedly blushed when Ryan sat next to her, she had to admit, he looked cute, maybe it was his pretty boyish long hair, or how light his voice was despite being older than Theresa, or maybe it was his polite but playful demeanor that not a lot of boys have, nevertheless Theresa was a bit a fazed however over his sudden appearance, whenever there is a new student, they will get known pretty quickly, Ryan on the other hand, received little to no fanfare whatsoever, something that honestly bugged the Oni Keeper.

When lunch was over Theresa went through classes like a salmon swimming down a stream, meaning it was quick and fast and streamlined, so Theresa enjoyed her time at school, that is until she decided to go immediately home after school.

Skipping her workout for she was a bit sore, Theresa prepared to go home, she went out of the front entrance of Norrisville High, bearing her duffel bag on her back as she slowly started to walk, that is until the unexpected happened. Theresa along with the Legendary quickly heard a scream, a cry, a cry for help more specifically, it was coming out the Norrisville High Gym, Theresa instinctively dropped her duffel bag on the ground, quickly unzipping the bag and picking out the Oni sword, she immediately was given the Onirai armor when she equipped the Oni sword.

"Everyone ready?" She asked the Legendary Three as she immediately turned the shield on the Oni sword to Shirokuma's symbol which caused the Oni sword to become an axe, their responses were the usual from before.

 _ **"Always!"**_ The Legendary said aloud, Theresa quickly nodded as she ran to where the enemy was, a stark contrast to what she usually did whenever there was a monster attack.

* * *

 **Norrisville High Gym**

Theresa looked at the Oni with her own two eyes as it silently stared back with its three, its been a month since Theresa fought an Oni and this Oni was a lot different from other Oni, for the first time, the Oni was indescribable.

it didn't look like it was originally an animal but instead it looked like a undisputable ball of flesh and bone, in fact on its stomach was its mouth, being nine feet tall instead of the usual six or seven, its eyes were yellow but on his arm was a massive eyeball that seemed to be naturally attached to the Oni's wrist, it wore scrap armor and tattered rags that seemed to be stitched upon to its stringy and bleeding flesh, and it wielded a massive hammer made of stone with black spikes protruding out of the hammer.

"I told you guys! I called it! You should listen to me! I told you that trouble is brewing and all you do is told me to take a break and say that I'm just being paranoid!" Theresa exclaimed to the Legendary Three, scoffing as she did so for she was right and proving her point that she needs to be ready for any danger.

The Oni roared loudly as it waited for Theresa to make her move, Theresa had to admit, the thing looks ugly and it seemed like it was already in great pain by the simple act of living, it roared as it swung its mighty hammer loudly at Theresa with the intention to kill, Theresa was about to charge and attack the flesh beast, that is until someone got in front of her.

"Guess this world still clings onto truths like demons and monsters..." Ryan said as he stood in front of the Onirai armor wearing Theresa, with a scoff Ryan pulled out Yumimaru, Theresa quickly eyed Ryan and the golden metal bat that he now holds, wondering why he isn't afraid of the Oni despite its monstrous appearance.

"Let's show this 'Oni Keeper' what for..." Ryan said to Yumimaru who only screeched in response, Ryan arrogantly shot a glance at a flabbergasted Theresa before facing the task at hand, Yumimaru's mouth quickly opened widely, revealing a pair of incredibly sharp fangs, he quickly stabbed himself in the palm with Yumimaru's fangs.

 **"Why in the world did he do that!?"** Shirokuma surprised that a human was openly accepting of such self-harm, but the thing is, Ryan wasn't really human.

'I Don't Know, The True Question Is Why Does This Boy Think He Can Confront An Oni?" Pichigaru responded, clearly spooked by Ryan's bravery against this horrific version on an Oni.

 _"Isn't that Komari-Baka?"_ Kazeryu asked, clearly bothered by the sudden appearance of Ryan.

Theresa was surprised that Ryan wasn't even fazed by the fangs and she wanted to call him crazy due to this self-harming act, he quickly pulled out Yumimaru before speaking in a serious tone.

"Transform..." Ryan said as his eyes started to glow yellow once Yumimaru fangs absorbed the blood, Ryan's body was then covered in aura of black and red, the colors of edginess and darkness, Ryan laughed as the aura dissipated in a burst of black and red, revealing Ryan's new form, his whole body was now black, similar to Shirokuma, his hands and feet were armored in almost mosaic red boots and gauntlets, his chest was armored red and his shoulder armor was silver, he wore a belt that had Yumimaru attached to its buckle, his face revealed a four fanged mouth that seemed to almost salivate with black blood, and his eyes were two long yellow pools that seemed to be shaped like bat ears.

To be honest in Theresa's perspective, he looked like a monstrous vampire, especially with the irisless eyes and his four-fanged mouth, he looked mean, aggressive and in some cases just downright sinister, a stark contrast to the surprisingly cute Ryan.

"Wow..." Theresa said to the changed Ryan, he turn his head to Theresa before scoffing loudly.

"Let's get this sorted out, I'm no Oni Keeper..." Ryan said sticking out a finger and wagging it slowly, revealing that his gloves had three-inched metal claws that were painted and trimmed with the same color of his red gantlets.

Ryan growled loudly as he got into a battle stance, the Flesh Horror Oni charged as he swung its massive hammer wildly, clearly agitated by the new appearance of another enemy, Ryan laughed as the Flesh Horror Oni swung his hammer down, Ryan simply sidestepped out of the way. and then slashed the Oni's fragile flesh arm off with a quick slash of his clawed gloves, the Flesh Horror growled in pain.

"Guess this will be a quick fight huh Yumimaru?" Ryan asked the golden metal bat, it cackled and screamed in response, gladly enjoying the bloodshed despite the lack of speech, Ryan laughed as suddenly his right foot grew a pair of razor-sharp wings, something that Theresa didn't expect at all but nevertheless disgusted and appalled her and the sudden sprouting of wings on his shin.

He jumped up about seven feet in the air, with a violent screech from Yumimaru, Ryan did a powerful dive kick, the kick connected to the flesh horror Oni, the wings on Ryan's leg started to repeatedly stab the flesh horror with blazing speed, the wings acting like long blood-thirsty sickles, the Flesh Horror Oni started to scream in pain as Ryan went through the flesh horror due to the wing blades cutting and chopping Ryan a hole through the Oni's body, he landed on his feet as the Flesh Horror Oni fell to the ground.

"Hell...Axle..." Ryan said as the Flesh Horror Oni turned to dust, a stark contrast compared to an explosion from other Oni such as Shirokuma or Deneb and Vega, Ryan scoffed loudly as he quickly turned back to his human form, he stared at Theresa who just stood there and did absolutely nothing.

"Are we going to that thing that you know my true identity and yet I don't know yours?" Ryan playfully asked the armored Oni Keeper, giving Theresa a devious smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Opening Up

**Chapter 4: Opening Up**

 **the Dark Prison...More specifically the warden's office.**

"WHAT?!" Pyrus roared as he was informed by Curio that one of his scout's was killed in the field, what ticked off the Dark Oni even further was the fact that Ryan was the one that killed the scouting Oni, Pyrus started stomping on the ground like a manchild, clearly trying to not lash out his anger like a wild wrath-infused bull.

Malvadine frowned at Pyrus's wrath, unlike the Dark Oni, Malvadine pretty much expected such results, especially when you instructed Ryan to gain the Humans trust, that means slaying danger like some kind of human lover.

"!Oh Pyrus! !Keep your chin up! .It's sort of your fault anyway." Kaninigami said as she smiled creepily after snacking on a fried piece of meat, her sweet and high-pitched words not really helping when it comes to calming Pyrus's anger.

"What!? It's not my fault at all! Ryan was just trying to impress that human girl!" Pyrus said defensively, Nikuken snorted rudely at Pyrus's mistakes while sharpening his black-bladed scimitar, honestly finding Pyrus's wrathful reactions to be amusingly disgusting at best, grimacing even more so than before.

"!Excuses excuses Pyrus! ,I had enough of your bickering, ,Come on Nikuken and Curio, .I made lunch for the both of you." Kaninigami said to the Butcher and the Shadow Oni, who nodded respectfully in response, following the female Oni to the kitchen, but before Kaninigami left, she spoke once more, to Professor Malvadine more specifically.

"!Oh! ,I almost forgot about you Professor Malvadine, ,Your lunch is in fridge, .Just put it in the microwave and you'll be set." She said with a smile, leaving Malvadine to deal with Pyrus and his bad-tempered rage.

"Malvadine! Get me a cell full of Oni, and get me the most violent Oni you can get in the higher-grade cells!,,,Now!" Pyrus said with a roar, with some reluctance the old scientist did what he was told, exiting out of the warden office and into the various cell halls of the Dark Prison.

"I have some tampering to do..." Pyrus said with a crooked smile as he went into the Warden's desk drawer and pulled out a vial of green liquid.

* * *

"Like I said...I'm not an Oni Keeper, I am the Oni..." Ryan said as he held the Oni sword to prove Theresa that he wasn't really human, he politely placed the sword back in Theresa's duffel bag.

After the fight between the Flesh Horror Oni and Ryan, Theresa almost immediately accused Ryan of being an Oni Keeper, something that Ryan quickly rebuffed, the first reason was the fact that Ryan pointed out that he himself is the Oni, with Yumimaru being the only thing that can cause Ryan to transform into his real form, the second reason was that he wouldn't call himself that, it was way too silly of a name.

"You said it yourself, you get the armor because you're human, I'm technically not one, so that means I can't get the armor," Ryan said as he stashed Yumimaru in his pocket nonchalantly, Theresa was still skeptical of Ryan's identity, especially with the golden metal bat that he bears, this skeptical outlook was somewhat diminished when Ryan asked Theresa this cheek-flustering question.

"Anyway Theresa, we should get to know each other, how about some dinner? My treat." Theresa raised an eyebrow due to Ryan's straightforward nature, by the look on his face, he genuinely wanted to know more about her, and he genuinely wanted to have dinner with her, something that admittedly brought a light blush to her cheeks.

 **'Well then, that was a bit unexpected.'** Shirokuma said, basically coming up with a rather straightforward conclusion to Ryan's sudden appearance.

"Why would I want to have dinner with you?" Theresa said, she admitted she should have worded more properly, she sounded down-right nasty when she spoke this line, Ryan was affected by this, he frowned slightly and even glared a bit but nevertheless nodded understandably in response.

"That was surprising...Never expected for someone like you to say that..." Ryan said with a shrug as he hunged his head head down.

"What do you mean you never expected me to say that?" Theresa said with a frown, wanting to know what Ryan thinks of her.

"Because...I just expected you to accept someone like me, it's not like I'm asking you on a date or anything..." Ryan said truthfully, Theresa felt sad for a moment from that realization, she was disgruntled by this reveal, she didn't know exactly why but she was disgruntled.

"Well anyway, see you later, I hope you'll change your mind about the dinner...Its at five...The place is called Dillons..." Ryan said with a nonchalant wave goodbye before turning his back and leaving the gymnasium, leaving Theresa to her and the Legendary Three's thoughts.

"Did I do the right choice guys?" She asked the Legendary Three, their responses were unexpectedly negative, something that honestly surprised Our Violet-haired Oni Keeper.

'If I Was Being Honest Flower...You Should Have Put Him Down Gently...' Pichigaru was the first one to speak, giving the Purple-haired Oni Keeper some advice when it comes to rejecting potential suitors.

 **'He was surprisingly a lot more open than I expected, you should have at least give the boy a try...Randall wasn't doing you any favors...Just pointing out.'** Shirokuma said with a scoff and instinctive arms fold. Theresa frowned even more so, it was only Kazeryu that had positive input in the situation at hand.

 _'Komari-baka should stay away from Onee-chan...If he knows what's good for him..."_ Kazeryu said seriously, still having that streak of clinginess tinged in his mind.

"I already feel bad about it alright! It's just that..." Theresa paused for a moment and only a moment, Shirokuma quickly interrupted Theresa with his own opinion about the matter.

 _'Onee-chan still hurt by Randy-baka...'_ Kazeryu randomly chimed in, Theresa actually nodded in response, Kazeryu was right, she didn't want that incident to happen again

 **'Yet you still harbor feelings for Randall...Ryan did say that he wasn't asking you out on a date, I suppose he wants to be friends with a fellow protector of Norrisville.'** Shirokuma said. Theresa wasn't convinced in the slightest, Pichigaru wasn't convinced either.

'Are You Sure About That Polaris? The Look On His Face Said Otherwise...' Pichigaru responded, clearly knowing more about romantic interest than the Golden Samurai Oni.

 _'Faces don't tell stories Momo-chan...'_ Kazeryu randomly chimed in, Pichigaru raised an eyebrow at Kazeryu, never expecting something like that to come out of Kazeryu's mouth, Pichigaru had to admit, he was right, you can't really judge one's intentions through their mood.

"Well, I already told Ryan off, so I might as well go home..." Theresa said as she prepared to leave the empty gymnasium, zipping up her duffel bag and slinging the bag over her shoulder, with a light sigh, the Oni Keeper left the Gymnasium, only really wanting to go back home and eat some leftovers, maybe eating something cold and distant from other food in the fridge can give her some perspective.

* * *

 **Fowler Residence...**

It was rare for Theresa to be watching television, but here she was, watching television with the Oni Sword beside her on the couch, she took a bite of cold lamb shank, it tasted cold, nearly tasteless even, but that didn't seem to faze our heroine, she sighed boredly, she should be in action right now, with the flesh horror Oni attack, it pretty much proved Theresa's theory correct but here she was, being bothered by the fact that she turned down a fellow Norrisville Protector Ryan.

Theresa should be energetic right now, she should be hyped, she should be training right now, but she simply just wasn't, she concluded that she only needed rest, so after finishing her meal, turning off the television and placing the Oni Sword to lean on Theresa's dresser in her bedroom, she went to bed, wanting to feel energized and calm, rather than emotionally fatigue.

As Theresa slept, the Three Legendary Three were not quiet in the slightest, this is mainly due to wanting to have some discussion about Theresa's well-being, Shirokuma was the most vocal out of the Three.

 **'Do you think that Bat Boy can really be a good companion for Theresa?'** Shirokuma asked the Red Peach Girl Oni, she responded with a nod before explaining.

'Come Now, Ryan Actually Seems To Be Interested In Theresa, That Randy Boy Was Pretty Much The Opposite Really...' Pichigaru said, Shirokuma folded his arms and scoffed loudly.

 **'What do you think Kazeryu?"** Shirokuma asked the Purple Dragon Oni who was busy drawing various pictures to really have a vocal answer, Kazeryu only showed Shirokuma a crude crayon drawing of Ryan in his Oni form biting into Theresa's neck with his four fangs, Shirokuma immediately turn back to Pichigaru and said.

 **'Kazeryu doesn't know any better...Are you sure about what you're saying Pichigaru? Theresa seems to be really somber lately...And the last time we did that trick it ended us in an even worse position...'** Shirokuma said, he was silenced by Pichigaru's smile of reassurance.

'Don't Worry, I Can Handle This.' Pichigaru said as she quickly disappeared in a puff of red smoke, escaping Purgatory in a smoky essence.


	5. Chapter 5: Closing Down

**Chapter 5: Closing down**

 **Dillons...Also known as that Restaurant that was undecidedly expensive and Fancy...**

Ryan sighed as he was sitting alone in a table for two, he began to slowly look over the menu for the third time, he admitted to himself that he was a bit too forceful when it came to asking out Theresa for dinner, guess he was too excited that he met someone that knows the principles and existence of human-looking Oni, he just wanted someone to talk to, sure he had Kaninigami who's pretty much like a mother to him and Nikuken who is legitimately the only other Oni that interacts with him but still, Ryan admitted that he was lonely, lonely for a human and lonely for an Oni.

He grumbled under his breath, no Oni interacts with him because of the fact that he is a half-breed, part Oni, part Human, he doesn't know how he came to be, he was just created in the same broken down church he usually resides in with Yumimaru beside him, Kaninigami fed him with the most nutritious food available, Curio taught him how to use Yumimaru as a transformation trinket, and Nikuken taught him how to fight. All in the while Professor Malvadine recorded his behavior and traits.

"Mind If I Sit Here?" Ryan quickly heard instantly he stopped reading the menu and quickly looked to see Theresa in a stunning but relatively simple red dress, instead of her light pink highlight, she had a red highlight instead, she smiled softly as she sat down on the chair, Ryan smiled happily in response, he was like a kid in a candy store, he couldn't contain his excitement as he quickly stopped slouching and assume a more formal position than beforehand.

"I can't believe you actually came!" Ryan exclaimed as a Partially Possessed Theresa smiled and nodded, Pichigaru was clearly enjoying this, but she also told herself that this date needed to have Ryan express a bit of his past, she was fairly intrigued with the sudden appearance of the Bat Boy or whatever Shirokuma calls him.

"And Yet I Did Came, I Am Very Thankful That You Still Had The Date Open," Pichigaru said as she looked into the menu, quickly finding something that was both delicious and healthy, Ryan did the same, wanting to make this dinner as unawkward as possible.

"So, how did you know about Oni's?" Ryan asked the partially possessed Theresa, as the formally dressed waiter came by and grabbed their menu's.

"It Was Quite Simple Really, I Found One Of The Legendary Four Weapons In A Cave, It Was All History From There, Found The Other Four Weapons, Became A Protector Of Norrisville, Defeated A Hunger-Obsessed Oni In The Ancient Past," Pichigaru said as she recounted the various events in semi-detail. Pichigaru explained to Ryan about the Oni Sword and the two other Oni Keepers named Cassie and Lyra.

The two started to talk about more normal things, like school, hobbies and various likes and dislikes, Pichigaru had to admit, she was enjoying this, Ryan was soft-spoken but strangely invigorating, the food eventually arrived, Pichigaru raised an eyebrow at her food, it looked like it was something from a grease-ridden fast-food restaurant, Ryan received a plate similar to hers, have a plate full of fries and a whole fried fillet of fish.

"This isn't at all what we order..." Ryan said to himself, his eyes slightly widen when he realized something, he quickly shot a glance at Theresa before quickly getting off his seat.

"Where Are You Going Ryan?" the Partially-Possessed Theresa asked, Ryan didn't respond as he left the table and actually went into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Dillion's: The Kitchen.**

Ryan had a big frown on his face as he looked at the sight before him, there he saw a bunch of savage non-specific Pyrus-created Oni wearing aprons and chef hats cooking up various pieces of meat and vegetables in various pots and pans containing oil and grease, the only Oni that stood out in the bunch was a certain female Oni who's skin color was as white as paper and who's razor-sharp teeth was riddled with battered bits.

"What are you doing here Kani-sama?" Ryan asked Kaninigami, who was busy devouring something that was to fried to be described as anything edible, Kaninigami giggled as she smiled at Ryan.

"!Feeding your little friend with something actually appetizing! !Duh!" Kaninigami said as the Oni chefs laughed and screeched along with her, clearly, Ryan frowned once more.

"!Seriously! , The chefs before us know nothing about real cuisine," Kaninigami said as Ryan then notice at the corner of the kitchen was about five chefs who were all tied up, gagged with various handkerchiefs, and without their chef hats.

"How did you get the waiters to not freak out when their getting the food they serve from Oni's?" Ryan asked the Female Glutton Oni.

"!Simple my little fruit bat! !Excessive Death Threats!" Kaninigami said as a couple of her Oni chefs pulled out various crude blades, brandishing a brutal grin to go along with it.

"Come on Kani-sama, I know you're just trying to look after me, but please, untie the chefs so that Theresa can eat real food..." Ryan mentally slapped himself when he insulted Kaninigami's food.

"?!Excuse me!? !That wasn't very nice! ?!Didn't Nikuken taught you anything about respecting other Oni's work!?" Kaninigami exclaimed as her smile quickly turned into a frown, Ryan gulped loudly, he was always informed by Curio to never test Kaninigami's temper, despite her motherly aura and her kind voice, she can become as wrathful as a cornered animal if you get her mad.

"That's not what I meant Kani-sama! I meant that Theresa never really eats the food that you cook! Not that it's bad or anything! I love your food!" Ryan said, trying to defend himself from Kaninigami's wrath, The Female Oni didn't wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"Ryan, Is There Something Wrong?"Theresa said as she went into the kitchen, her plate being completely empty besides a few excess crumbs of fried bits, her eyes quickly widen as she saw the whole bunch of Oni wearing chef hats and aprons, Kaninigami quickly noticed the clean plate that Theresa had.

"?See Ryan? , Your little friend has an actual idea on what real cuisine is," Kaninigami said with a scoff, not even worrying about the fact that their cover is blown, Ryan sighed loudly as he walked slowly up to Theresa.

"Theresa, meet my...Mother...Kanigami." Ryan said as his cheeks tinted red from embarrassment, Theresa giggled at Ryan's awkwardness, as she, without any form of bias, stick her hand out for Kaninigami to shake.

"Hello, Miss Kaninigami! My Name Is Theresa, It's A Pleasure Meeting You." The Partially Posessed Theresa said to the Oni in a kind and honest tone, Kaninigami smiled and accepted the handshake, her paper white hands greatly contrasting with Theresa's mundane and normal-colored ones.

"!Nice to meet you too Theresa! !And thank you for appreciating my food!" Kaninigami said ecstatically, Ryan was pretty flabbergasted by how good this whole situation was turning out.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in The Fowler Residence.**

 **'It's been quite some time...Isn't that right Kazeryu?"** Shirokuma asked the Purple Dragon Oni, who merely nodded in response.

The other two of the Legendary Three were in Theresa's room, still residing in the Oni sword, with literally nothing to do, Kazeryu coughed awkwardly as the silence became more and more prominent, the silence made Shirokuma admit the difference between Kazeryu and himself were quite staggering, one is an adult Oni who fights with strength and axe, and the other is a child who fights with energy and crossbow, their differences should separate them from the farthest differences available...

Yet here they are, in the same black void known as Purgatory, treating each other like family, this brought a smile to Shirokuma's handkerchief-covered face, Kazeryu kind of thought the same, viewing his friends and Theresa as a family, his life was pretty good, better than being alone after being denounced by his previous Onee-chan.

The talk of good times was quickly interrupted by a sudden black puff of smoke in Theresa's room, what appeared in the room after the smoke dissipated was someone that neither Shirokuma or Kazeryu knew, he was an Oni, just like Shirokuma and Kazeryu, he was about six feet tall, his eyes were glowing yellow, a color that complimented his black skin, his armor was dark blue, wearing leather spaulders, a leather chestplate with a dark blue cloak over the chest piece, on his back was a katana that was sheathed in a red case, he wore blue leather boots with a dark blue tasset covering his blue cotton pants, the Oni pretty much looked like a Ninja, with the face mask covering his mouth and all.

The Oni Ninja was relatively silent, not speaking a single word as it simply stared at the Oni Sword, silence began to evenlope in the room, it was Shirokuma that broke the silence.

 **'What the hell are you doing here?'** Shirokuma exclaimed, surprisingly, despite being In Purgatory, the Ninja Oni responded to Shirokuma's question.

"Stealing you..." His voice was raspy and weak, almost as if he was parched and needed a drink, all of the sudden, the Oni Ninja quickly pulled out a black tuning fork out of his cloaked back, the tuning fork had sharp diamond-shaped prongs, its handle was wrapped in tattered brown and on the center of the tuning fork was a pair of jaws.

Without another word from the Oni Ninja, he quickly swung the tuning fork at the Oni sword causing the tuning fork to emit a very high-pitch screech of a sound, it ranged on Shirokuma and Kazeryu's ears.

 _'What is he doing Kuma-sama!?'_ Kazeryu said, he didn't receive an answer, he looked at Shirokuma but to his shock and surprise, Shirokuma wasn't even there, Kazeryu's eyes quickly widen as he was the only one in Purgatory now.

 **'How did you do this!?'** Shirokuma said as he was now trapped in the tuning fork that the Oni Ninja held, the Oni Ninja simply laughed in response as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke with Shirokuma trapped in the Oni tuning fork, when the smoke settled Kazeryu was speechless.


	6. Chapter 6: Corruption

**Chapter 6: Corruption.**

 **Fowler Residence...**

"WHAT!?" Theresa said as a crying Kazeryu told Pichigaru and Theresa about the horrible news. Pichigaru was also devastated by this sudden news as well, once again the Legendary four are now being tested once more with a life-threatening situation, first it was Mizuwani, now it's Shirokuma.

 _'I don't know what happened Onee-chan! Ninja-baka appeared in the room! Then he kidnapped Kuma-sama!"_ Kazeryu said with a sob, clearly traumatized by the sudden kidnapping of Shirokuma.

"Wait...Ninja-baka?" Theresa said quizzingly, immediately her eyes widen and she quickly made a face of anger.

"Randy!" Theresa concluded with a snap of the fingers, Kazeryu sniffled loudly, he knew that Randy wasn't the culprit, Randy is too loud to be kidnapper material, but then again, it's the only lead they have, Ninja's are known for working together right?

'It Can't Be Randy Flower...He May Be A Bit Of A Dolt, But He Would Never Kidnap Someone.' Pichigaru reasoned with the Purple Haired Oni Keeper.

'Maybe Its...Ryan?' Pichigaru suggested with a shrug, Theresa quickly denied this claim.

"But I just had a date with him! He can't be two places at once!" Theresa defended the Human Oni, Pichigaru sighed, she just accused someone who was genuinely interested in Theresa, she should be at least guilty.

"It has to be Randy! It just has to be!" Theresa said as she quickly grabbed the Oni sword, giving her the Onirai armor as well.

 **The Dark Prison...**

Shirokuma woke up with a pained cough, he groaned in pain as he noticed that he was in his physical form, he was genuinely surprised, he should be a spirit, but then again, the past has changed where he wasn't killed by the Ninja, so his mortal form still exists.

His wrists were in chains, he didn't have his helm and handkerchief on, in fact, most if not all of his armor has been removed from his body, showing off his pitch-black skin that was now covered in various cuts that seemed to almost ooze with blood, the chains were nailed and forged into the concrete wall behind him, the light was dim, what was in front of Shirokuma was a door, closed, but a door nonetheless.

Shirokuma growled loudly as he tried to move, only to be stopped by the chains that bind him, he started to growl even more so, his uncovered fangs striking against each other like blades clashing.

"...Don't struggle...,You'll make your wounds even worse," Shirokuma heard, the voice was distinctively feminine, instantly what appeared in the shadows was Kaninigami, her paper white skin clashing against the shadows and contrasting Shirokuma's pitch black frame, she didn't support a smile like she always did, in fact, she had a bit of a frown on her face, in her hand was a white rag and a bucket filled with water, the rag was as white as her.

",Stay still, ,And be quiet," Was all Kaninigami said as she slowly walked up to the broken and wounded Shirokuma, Shirokuma couldn't do anything, so he didn't speak at all, with careful hands, Kaninigami wiped off the blood off of Shirokuma's various wounds, Shirokuma groaned in pain as she did this, it was going to hurt no matter what.

".Guess we haven't properly met. ,Kaninigami, ?What's yours?" The Female Oni said to the Golden Samurai, Shirokuma didn't want to respond, but he knew that if he doesn't answer her words, he'll probably be dead.

 **"Shirokuma..."** he said weakly, Kaninigami frowned in response, it was clear that Shirokuma was in pain, Nikuken had a field day with Shirokuma, Nikuken doesn't really hold back when it comes to cold-blooded torture even if she tells Nikuken to hold back when it comes to inflicting harm.

",I'm sorry we had to kidnap you, ,Ryan was so happy when Theresa arrived at Dinner, ,Curio decided it was a good idea to kidnap you while our pupils were having a good time," Kaninigami said as she dipped the now bloody rag into the bucket of water, effectively cleaning the white rag but at the same time, tainting the water in the bucket.

 **"Why...Do you help me?"** Shirokuma asked between agonized coughs and spits, Kaninigami placed her boar-shaped gauntlet on her chin; she had to think deeply before answering.

".It's really simple. .I want my son to be happy. .Theresa makes him happy. .Theresa won't forgive him in the slightest if he tells her that you passed away. .And we're the cause of demise." Kaninigami said, as she continued cleaning Shirokuma's various wounds.

 **"If you want** your **…Son to be happy…Please Set me free…"** Shirokuma said as he coughed violently once more, Kaninigami frowned widely, she knew she couldn't something like that; Pyrus will surely get angry over the sudden disappearance of Shirokuma.

"…I Can't…" Kaninigami answered, Shirokuma only glared angrily as a response. Before Kaninigami could speak once more, the door in Shirokuma's cell opened, shining some light into the barely lit cell, what entered was Lord Pyrus himself, Kaninigami frowned as Pyrus silently ordered the Gluttony Oni to leave the cell, she did so, only batting an eye at the broken Shirokuma as she did so.

",,,Well,,,Well,,,Well,,," Pyrus said as he closed the prison cell door, enveloping the cell in a fog of dimness once more.

",,,Seems like the strong are not strong anymore,,," Pyrus said with a honest smile, Shirokuma growled loudly, Pyrus quickly pulled out a goring knife, perfect for castrating and mutilation without the need of a blade that is as long as a claymore. Shirokuma spoke no other words, he was never in a position like this, he was always the victorious samurai, the one who would win any battle, no matter the odds…Now's he's just a former shell of himself that's bounded by chains and wounds, Armorless, Weaponless, near Lifeless, truly Honorless.

Pyrus started to laugh as he picked out a potion vial out of his belt, the vial contained red liquid, similar to human blood, but it was more akin to bottled poison rather than blood.

",,,I shouldn't kill you,,,You know that right?" Pyrus said, Shirokuma didn't respond as Pyrus opened up the vial, Pyrus took a whiff of the vial before smiling to Shirokuma, his helmet covering his various rows of razor-sharp teeth.

",,,Let'shave some fun,,," Pyrus said as he poured the vial into one of Shirokuma's wounds, more specifically a cut on his right shoulder, Shirokuma started screaming in pain, the red liquid began to bubble and boil fiercely in the wound he bears, the red liquid quickly turned into green, Shirokuma started to cough out blood, his blood becoming black, similar to the ink of a pen.

Shirokuma roared like some kind of demonic beast, Pyrus smiled wickedly as he simply left Shirokuma's prison cell, wanting to let Shirokuma alone experience this breakthrough of Oni Creation. Shirokuma's vision quickly blurred to the point of blindness, his eyes became silver and white, a stark contrast to his eyes of gold,

Sharp black spikes began to sprout out of Shirokuma's body, horns grew out of Shirokuma's head, the spikes, Shirokuma growled and roared, his fangs becoming longer and sharper, Shirokuma grew a tail, a tail that no bear has, it's long and scaly, any resemblance of Shirokuma's original animal has been long forgotten.

The Golden Samurai Oni has forever changed, something else has emerged in Shirokuma's soul, not a samurai of virtue, but more of a savage monster bent of brutal mind-addled destruction, Shirokuma roared and screeched. With a little effort, he ripped the chains out of the wall, he ripped off the iron bands off of his wrists before roaring once more.

Pyrus once again entered into Shirokuma's cell, a hidden smile on his face as he started to clap at the transformed Shirokuma's actions and vocals, Nikuken and Kaninigami were right behind him, they didn't seem so calm when their eyes were gazing at the new sight of Shirokuma, once a Bear Samurai of Pure Gold…Now a unhonorable brute that is driven by destruction.


	7. Chapter 7: The White Scythe (Part 1)

**Chapter 7: The White Scythe (Part 1)**

 **The Dark Prison…Recreational Room…**

"Kyoryu Green! Reporting for duty!" Kyoryu Green said as he did a more subdued pose but nevertheless did a pose to begin with.

"Kyoryu Blue! Reporting for duty!" Kyoryu Blue said as he struck a bombastic and over the top pose.

"Kyoryu Yellow! Reporting for duty!" Kyoryu Yellow said as he did an intimidating pose.

"Kyoryu Violet! Reporting for duty!" Kyoryu Violet said as he did a prideful and arrogant-infused pose.

"Kyoryu White! Reporting for duty!" Kyoryu White said as he did a calm but nevertheless exaggerated pose.

"Kyoryu Red! Reporting for duty!" Kyoryu Red said as he did a bombastic but heroic pose.

"We are!...The Kyoryu Striders!" They all said before a color-infused explosion exploded right behind the posing Oni. Pyrus growled loudly as he wondered why he even made the Kyoryu Striders to begin with, before they introduced themselves to Pyrus, they were all lazing about, eating any form of excess from Kanigami's kitchen and talking about random stuff such as pose fundamentals and the real existence of slow-motion.

The Dark Oni growled loudly as he facepalmed when the Kyoryu Striders laughed and celebrated due to how well their roll call was, even though it wasn't well in the slightest, at least according to Pyrus's opinion.

"Idiots,,,Anyway! I have a task for you all!" Pyrus said with a ticked off shout, the Kyoryu Striders noticeably flinched but they immediately started laughing as they were able to piss off the master once more, a rather difficult achievement if they do have to say themselves.

"And that task is?" Kyoryu red said as the rest of the Kyoryu Striders were intrigued, Pyrus started to laugh as someone…or something appeared behind in a puff of green and black smoke, what appeared when the smoke dissipated was a transformed and morphed Shirokuma.

Shirokuma growled and screeched loudly as it towered over the Kyoryu Striders, almost being twice the size of a single Strider, it stared at the Striders with its large maw completely wide open, revealing its set of bone-crushing teeth.

"I want you guys to help this thing when it goes up to the surface, help it cause as much havoc as possible and kill the Oni Keeper when she tries to stop it…Do you understand that?" Pyrus calmly said to the Kyoryu Striders, they quickly got serious, nodding swiftly before disappearing in puffs of their respective color smoke.

Pyrus took a glance at the New and Improved Shirokuma before smiling, it roared loudly in response, it didn't seem to remember its former life…That is a good thing in Pyrus's eyes.

 **Elsewhere in the Dark Prison…**

Curio and Nikuken stood silent as they looked at the slightly fazed Kaninigami, they were not the talkative type, a contrast to Kaninigami who had a mouth and wasn't afraid to say anything, she was disgruntled over the corrupted transformation of Shirokuma, Nikuken and Curio didn't seem to care in the slightest, which only raised Kaninigami's ire of them even more so.

Professor Malvadine entered into the same room as the Three were at, quickly noticing the bothered Kaninigami, he immediately asked her what was wrong.

"…Professor… ?Do you have anything that can reverse the effects of Pyrus's tainted blood?" She asked the Professor, wanting to find some hope in getting rid of her guilt; the Professor was silent for a moment before speaking to the Gluttony Oni.

"I'm not entirely sure…But I can surely make one…" The Professor said to Kaninigami, this actually got the Oni to smile, he wasn't her false pleasure smiles that she always flashes whenever she eats some fried food, but it was a genuine smile.

"Boss won't be happy…" Curio interjected, Kaninigami gave the Ninja Oni a death glare which immediately shut him up.

",It's your fault Curio, …?You Know that right?..." Kaninigami growled between her teeth, Curio was silent, he hate to admit, but having Kaninigami be mad at you is the worst feeling you can get, Curio gritted his masked teeth, not even wanting to fight back against the Gluttony Oni with a retort of his own, Nikuken growled at Curio, Nikuken's white eyes stared into Curio's yellow ones.

"Don't worry Kaninigami…I can make the antidote…I just need three specific ingredients…" Professor Malvadine said as he readjusted his glasses.

"?And those ingredients are?" Kaninigami immediately asked, the Professor actually smiled at Kaninigami's sudden boost in determination.

"A sample of the subject's blood, a sample of your own blood, and…" Professor Malvadine paused.

"A sample of human blood…But that human need to be recently possessed by the subject…" the Professor said, before listing anymore details, Kaninigami immediately disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Curio…If you want Kaninigami to forgive you…and not face her wrath…I suggest you should help her on her quest." Professor said to the Ninja Oni, Curio scoffed loudly and folded his arms, almost like he was not going to help Kaninigami…Only to quickly disappear in a puff of blue and black smoke.

"Hmph…Thought so…" Professor Malvadine as he smiled at his little remark, Nikuken growled approvingly in response.

 **Elsewhere in Norrisville…More Specifically Greg's Game Hole**

"What did you do to Shirokuma!?" Theresa said to a confused Randy Cunningham who was more focused playing his arcade games rather than actually listening to Theresa.

"What? I didn't do any wonking thing about that guy!" Randy said who didn't even bat an eye at Theresa, Theresa growled at Randy as her sudden desire to whack the boy in the head grew twice as likely.

"Yeah! Sure! You're the only Ninja I know Randy! Kazeryu said it himself that a Ninja stole Shirokuma!" Theresa exclaimed as she folded her arms, the Oni sword stuffed in her duffel bag and slung over her shoulder like it usually was.

"Doesn't that Kazeryu guy hate me or something? Wouldn't it be right to not call out that he has a vendetta against me?" Randy said nonchalantly as he was practically ignoring Theresa.

"Of course he doesn't…Well…He used to have one." Theresa realized as she remember the various drawings of Kazeryu shooting up holes in The Ninja's body.

"Look Theresa…" Randy finally stopped playing his stupid arcade game, finally focusing on Theresa, the former romantic interest that forced him to go on dates with her.

"I didn't do anything…Okay? So just talk to the stupid voices in your head and leave me alone…" Randy said bluntly to the point of pure rudeness, Theresa was appalled to say the least, Randy was being an apathetic jerkass right now despite the fact that Shirokuma's life is on the line.

"At least Ryan doesn't shoot me down like you…" Theresa said quietly, it was clear that she a heavy tone of venom in her voice, Randy heard that remark and immediately glared back at the Purple Haired Oni Keeper.

"And I should care about that because why?" Randy said, it was Theresa's turn to respond in the worst possible way, a way that can ruin friendships and shatter relationships.

"Because…You're a big fat Jerkface that only cares about himself!" Theresa exclaimed right in front of Randy's face, everyone in the game hole could've heard that remark, Theresa immediately turned her back against Randy who was stunned at Theresa's words, she quickly walked away with a scowl, not wanting to talk to Randy anymore.

Theresa tried not to cry, she struggled, but she managed not to shed a single tear, she exited out of the Game Hole, now having no real clue on where Shirokuma is, or whether not he's alive or not…The thought of Shirokuma dying brought a pang of guilt and terror in Theresa's fowler's mind, she coughed loudly, trying not to think about the worst in a situation like this.

"Kazeryu…Are you sure that it was a Ninja that kidnapped Shirokuma?" Theresa asked the Purple Dragon Oni.

 _'Yes Onee-chan…I know so, he got the mask, the sword, everything…'_ he answered honestly, Theresa was silent for a moment that is until she realized that Ryan was right beside her. Theresa decided to bring Ryan along just so she can prove to Pichigaru that Ryan was innocent in this whole ordeal, sure enough Theresa was right, Ryan didn't even knew about the kidnapping, but he did promise Theresa that he'll help in the best way he can.

"So, how was your interrogation?" Ryan asked in a non-joking way, knowing that this whole situation is rather dire; Theresa looked at Ryan with a cocked eyebrow.

"Come on Ryan…I told you he was awful! Seriously, Randy can be such an idiot sometimes!" Theresa exclaimed with a stomp of her feet.

"You want me to talk to him? Maybe some man-to-man confrontation can sort this out…" Ryan insisted Theresa shook her head, not wanting Ryan to get roped up with a Bonehead called Randy Cunningham.

"You can't really do Man-to-man since Randy's a kid." Ryan burst out laughing from Theresa's snarky remark.

"Well either way, I can probably crack that thick skull of his, wish me luck," Ryan said as he entered into the arcade with Yumimaru in hand.

Ryan quickly spotted The Ninja kid, he was busy playing his video games with a noticeable glare on his face, a small and devious smile creped on Ryan's face, he knew exactly what he shouldn't do…But he's going to do it anyway.

Yumimaru's mouth opened widely, revealing two dagger-like fangs, he stabbed himself in the palm with Yumimaru's fangs.

"Transform…" Ryan said as his started to glow yellow as Yumimaru's fangs absorb the blood, Ryan's bod was then covered in an aura of black and red, the colors of pure edginess and darkness, and the colors of the Ninja as well, Ryan smile grew wider as the aura dissipated in a burst of black and red, finally catching Randy's attention, Ryan revealed his new and real form, his whole body was black, similar to Shirokuma or Kazeryu, his hands and feet were armored in almost mosaic designed red boots and gauntlets, his chest was armored in a red chest, his shoulder armor was silver, he wore a belt that had Yumimaru attached to its buckle, his face revealed a four fanged mouth that almost seemed to salivate with blackened blood, his eyes were two long yellow pools that seem to shaped like bat ears.

Yumimaru screeched as Randy looked at the transformed Ryan in disbelief, Ryan scoffed loudly as he simply said to Randy.

"I suggest you should apologize to Theresa…" Randy instinctively grabbed his Ninja Mask out of his pocket, Ryan quickly rushed forward and swung a nasty left hook which Randy was lucky enough to dodge the punch, Randy quickly put the Ninja Mask on turning him into the Ninja.

"I don't need to apologize to her! You Shoob!" Randy said as he quickly threw a couple of Ninja rings at the Bat Oni, Ryan ducked underneath them before screeching loudly, quickly grabbing Randy's left arm, he threw the boy through the window, effectively throwing out of the Game Hole and instead into the outside world of Norrisville.

Ryan laughed wickedly as he quickly exited out of the Game Hole through the broken window, he quickly took note that Theresa was watching, so he should keep his anger and violence in check.

"Had enough?" Ryan asked the Ninja cooingly, Randy quickly got up and assumed a battle stance; Ryan didn't do the same, feeling like he didn't need to use all of his effort in fighting the Ninja.

"You said you were going to talk to him!" Theresa exclaimed to Ryan, Ryan quickly thought up of an excuse to cover up his devious idea.

"I tried Theresa! Randy just got angry and decided that fighting me was a good response!" Ryan retorted with a quick shrug before dodging a couple more ninja rings, Randy groaned loudly once he heard Ryan's lies.

"That is so not true! He literally came into the Game Hole and threw me through the window!" he was then punched right in the gut by Ryan right before being quickly kicked away by a red boot, Theresa didn't believe him…Ryan is clearly the more level-headed one out of the two so it was certain that Randy was lying.

"Do you want me to give you a challenge or what?" Ryan toyed the Ninja who only huffed loudly in response, Randy quickly brandish a pair of black Sais before charging at the Bat Oni, Ryan laughed before dodging the multiple Sai strikes, he quickly grabbed Randy's neck causing the Ninja to drop his Sais and instead try to pry Ryan's hands off of his neck, he choked and gagged as Ryan's grip grew tighter and tighter with every second passing by. Randy quickly grabbed a smoke bomb out of his sash and then crushed a smoke bomb in Ryan's eye, Ryan screeched loudly as the smoke bomb emitted a cloud of orange and brown, Ryan coughed and gagged as the smoke dissipated now focusing on rubbing his eyes, letting go of Randy's neck and setting him free, Randy quickly jumped back then threw his Ninja sash, effectively tying the Bat Oni's waist with a red sash.

Ryan screeched as he grabbed ahold of the red sash and then pulled the Ninja towards him, effectively yanking the Ninja so he can knee the Ninja in the stomach, Randy was winded, essentially lying on the floor as he struggled to get up, Ryan untied the sash around his waist, Yumimaru laughed loudly as Ryan punted Randy in the head right before grabbing the Ninja's neck with both of his hands once more.

"C'mon…Where's the fight you had a couple of minutes ago?" Ryan asked as he lifted Randy off the ground, Ryan slammed the Ninja to the ground causing the ground under him to crack, he screamed in pain, knowing for sure his back won't be working properly for a day at least, his scream honestly irked Theresa if she was being honest, before Randy could recover from Ryan's assault, the Bat Oni walked up to Theresa and nonchalantly asked.

"Should I finish this?" Despite having one feminine voice telling her he shouldn't and having one childish voice telling her he should, Theresa paused before answering.

"I think he had enough…Thank you Ryan for teaching this idiot a lesson." Ryan turned back to his human form with a flash of black and red light, bearing a small smile on his face, Randy groaned in pain as he didn't even bother to try to sneak an attack on a human Ryan.

"I try my best…For only you surprisingly…" He responded coolly, mentally giving himself a high-five over that line, Theresa smiled back with a light blush on her cheeks.

"That was a bit cheesy…Wasn't it?" Ryan said as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled slightly, trying his best not to blush back at Theresa.

"Not at all Ryan…Not at all…"


End file.
